


Dancing under the mistletoes (Klaine Advent 2015)

by Lumira



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Klaine, M/M, Romance, klaine advent 2015
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumira/pseuds/Lumira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I decided to try to be a part of this Klaine Advent Challenge with some drabbles. Can't promise that I'll be taking up every prompt because of work and life in general. Some of these will be only drabbles, some bit longer. We'll see what is going to happen. I'll try my best. These won't be related to each other, unless mentioned otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. December 1st: Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start this riot I want to point out something. English is not my first language and my writing in English is full flaws. So, I'm sorry in advance. I have no beta reader (yet. Anyone?) so all the mistakes are by yours truly. This is my first try to write ff in English so be kind, okay? But if you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out so i can get them fixed. I hope you enjoy my little drabbles.

**December 1st: Anniversary**

 

”Honey, it’s December and I’m taking you out! Like right now. Come here and put your fabulous McQueen coat on.” Blaine shouted the moment he got through the door. Kurt emerged from the kitchen and smiled happily when he heard Blaine gasp. _Skintight jeans never fail_ , he thought before greeting his husband:

”Hi to yourself. Had a good day?”

”It’s our anniversary.”

”Blaine, since when our anniversary has been in December?” Kurt asked and seemed confused.

”Oh, it’s not _that_ anniversary but we do have one today,” Blaine explained with a playful smile on his lips. He shoved his hands in his coat pockets and just stood in the hallway.

”No, we do not. Or I’m forgetting something,” Kurt argued while lacing up his boots. Blaine just hummed happily as a response.

”Aren’t you gonna tell me what is this big anniversary?”

”I need you to get ready and come over here first.” It took about a minute and a half for Kurt to get ready and make his way to Blaine who was just smiling sweetly. hands still deep in his pockets.

”I’m ready now. Speak up.” Blaine said nothing as he pulled something green out of his pocket.

”Oh my god, B! You’re such a dork,” Kurt laughed and wrapped his arms around his husbands waist.

”Just kiss me and let me take you out to celebrate,” Blaine whispered and snuggled closer to Kurt as he tried to lift his hand above their heads. Kurt pressed a sweet, but brief, kiss to Blaine’s lips simply because he was way too amused to hold back his smile.

”Who actually remembers the date of your first kiss under the mistletoe?”

”I do.” Blaine said, sounding little smug.

”So it seems,” Kurt smiled and kissed his husband again. And again.


	2. December 13th: Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally found time to get back to writing these drabbles. This turned out a lot darker than originally planned but that happens, right? I might actully turn this to a proper story, it has potential and all. If you’d like to read more of this, just let me know, ok? Enjoy!

**December 13th: Moon**

There are times when you’re just incredibly lonely. No matter how many people you have around and how much they love you, the loneliness just sneaks up on you. At those times, for Kurt, there is one thing that makes him smile and to forget the loneliness. Ever since he was a child at those times of loneliness he waited for the night to arrive. To see his friend that makes him smile. The friend he can so easily to relate. The friend who only shines in the darkness of the night. The friend who needs the sun to shine as bright as it does. Ever since Kurt was a child, the moon had been his dearest friend who never failed to make him smile.

At those times of utter loneliness there are nights when the clouds fill up the sky and hide the moon from view. Those are the darkest of times. The darkness is way too powerful but yet so beautiful. At those nights Kurt tries to get rid of the darkness by singing or humming songs about the moon. Sometimes it helps, sometimes it doesn’t. Thanks to the sun the darkness never gets too much and hasn’t swallowed Kurt. Someday it might, but not yet.

As much as Kurt wanted to be like the sun and shine bright on his own he learned to live with the fact that the suns are so so rare and he wasn’t one of them. To get the best of him out, he needed other people. One person in particular. When Blaine came to Kurt’s life Kurt started to see things a bit clearer. He started to shine a bit brighter. Blaine became Kurt’s personal sun. At the times when the darkness was too powerful and tried to wrap itself around Kurt, Blaine somehow always managed to sneak between Kurt and the darkness and wrap himself around Kurt tighter. He kept the darkness away from Kurt. Didn’t let it get too close.

Sometimes the idea of falling in love with the darkness is way too tempting. But at those times the moon and Blaine appear to make Kurt to fall for them a bit harder. The darkness immediately forgotten.

Those rare nights that Kurt can spend together with Blaine, wrapped in his arms the darkness lurks in the corner but doesn’t come close. When Kurt wakes up in the middle of the night to greet his friend, Blaine gets up with him without a word. He stands quietly beside Kurt and just watches him smile. Watches him smile and shine so bright it’s almost blinding. It took a while for Kurt to notice that when Blaine saw him smile at the moon Blaine started to shine brighter too. As much as Blaine was the sun to Kurt, Kurt was the sun to Blaine.


End file.
